Welcome to Fright Night
by poetanddidntknowit34
Summary: Peter Vincent remembers the day a vampire killed his parents, and he'll never forget it.


Fangs bit down hard into the flesh on Peter Vincent's neck and arms and chest. The vampires of the hive had gotten to him, and now he was at their mercy. He cried out as one of them drug their sharp fingernails down his chest. There was blood everywhere. Just like that night so long ago…

"_Peter! Peter, hide!" His mother, Callie Vincent, cried, "Please, go!"_

_10 year-old Peter backed up only a little, before standing his ground and saying, "I'm not leaving you, mum."_

"_Do as your mother says!" Gregory Vincent yelled, "Go now!"_

_Peter refused to move, so Callie picked him up and shoved him the cupboard under the teley._

_The door to the living room ripped open and the vampire tore his way into the room, growling a hellish snarl. Gregory fired one shot, two, three from his rifle, but the vampire barely winced as the bullets hit the wall close to his face, "Your aim is terrible," The intruder said._

_Callie stepped beside her husband and drew a pocket knife, trying to block the cupboard Peter was in from its view. Another rifle shot hit its target on the shoulder, but the wound closed up almost instantly._

_Peter watched from his hiding space, too scared to do anything brave. He watched his father fire shot after shot, and watched as he was thrown across the room as if he weighed less than a pebble. The vampire grabbed his mother around the neck and forced the knife from her hand, "Hello there, beautiful," He whispered, then bit down on her neck._

"_No!" Peter sprang out his cupboard and tried to push the vampire off his mother._

_The vampire dropped Callie and Peter watched as her body fell to the carpet like a bag of cement, the crimson liquid continued to flow out onto the floor, "What do we have here?" The vampire grinned._

"_Leave them alone," Peter said, anger flashing behind his eyes._

"_I don't think so," The vampire shoved Peter and he hit the wall hard. Lights danced in front of his eyes and he fought to stay conscience. Blood flowed down his face and Peter tried to see through the red veil._

_Gregory was on his feet now and he flew across the room, "Not my son!"_

_The vampire was too fast; he had a hold of Gregory in a flash, and then was draining his life before Gregory could even blink. When the vampire had finished with his father, he turned to Peter, "You've got a nasty cut there, little boy," He wiped the blood off in a swift motion, and then licked it off with a grin, "But I like my kiddy meals with a little more fight." Then he got up and left._

_Peter watched the back of his attacker leave the room, then he couldn't fight off the blackness anymore._

Another harsh bite brought Peter out of the memory. It was getting harder to breathe; the vampires were crushing him under their weight. He kept remembering the sight of his mother and father dead on the floor of their living room, and Jerry's words not even five minutes ago. _You have your mother's eyes_. He did. And because of Jerry, he hadn't gotten to see those eyes for over thirty years.

Several shots rang out and light poured through the new holes in the roof. The vampires all scrambled to get off and away from the light. Peter could breathe again and he watched as Charlie sat down next to him, "How you holding up?"

Peter stared at him with a look that said 'did you really just ask me that?' and his response was bitingly sarcastic and laced with colorful language. Then he took out his pocket flask and downed whatever alcohol was in it; he stopped caring around three hours and eight drinks ago. He watched the conversation between Charlie and Jerry, and then noticed something odd. His hand was emitting smoke, "I'm smoking," He held up his hand for Charlie and Jerry to see.

"Yeah, you're turning," Jerry said nonchalantly, then stood to make out with Amy.

Peter stared at his hand; he was about to be the very monster that ruined his life. And what could he do about it? Nothing. He couldn't do a thing about it. So he gave up and pulled out a cigar, "Got a light?" Charlie asked.

"Got a plan?" Peter asked.

"Actually," Charlie put the goggles on, "It's your plan."

Peter reached down and set Charlie's pants on fire. The teen burst into flames and threw himself at Jerry. They flew around the room and the blessed steak was flung out of Charlie's hand. Peter jumped into action and grabbed the rifle that Charlie had dropped. He could feel the full effect of the venom in his veins now, and he knew he was almost completely changed. He felt powerful. Another vampire jumped on him, but he just kicked her off and shot open the roof, letting the light catch Jerry. "In the heart, Charlie!" Peter threw the steak and Charlie caught it, and then stabbed.

Jerry exploded in a shower of ash and all the vampires writhed in pain, they were all changing back. Peter felt the same pain inside him and he thought he was changing back too, but when he opened his eyes, the world was in sharper focus than it had been before. He didn't count, and now he was going to spend eternity as a monster.

But now wasn't the time to deal with that, now was the time to summon the actor inside him and pretend that everything was OK. He threw his jacket on Charlie and patted out the fire. Then he smacked him awake, "Hey," Charlie whispered to Amy.

"Hey," Amy whispered back.

Peter threw his arms up in triumph, and then hit the leaves around him with a 'thump'. Charlie helped Amy up and they started to leave. Peter gave the excuse that he was going to wait a bit before attempting to get up, claiming that his wounds hurt. But in reality, he had to wait for the sun to go down.

"Quit it!" Peter swatted the make-up girl's hand away, "I look fine."

The girl gave a huff and stomped away, muttering "Douche bag" as she left.

"Why does everyone call me a douche?" Peter asked his reflection, then shrugged it off. He had on his performance attire and the eyeliner around his eyes was thicker than normal, thanks to the incompetency of the make-up girl. He peeled the mustache off, and then re-situated it so it wasn't crooked anymore. Then he reached up and felt the scar on the back of his neck; the only wound from the battle in the hive that hadn't healed with his vampire body. It was the wound that had changed him.

"You know who you look like?" Amy asked, pulling him out of his deep thought. She leaned up against the make-up dresser and smiled as Charlie looped an arm around her waist.

"Who do I look like?" Peter asked his friends, instantly in a better mood.

"Johnny Depp in Pirates of the Caribbean." Amy said and Charlie nodded in agreement.

Peter looked back at his reflection and said in his best pirate voice, "Why is the rum always gone?" Amy laughed and Peter stood to go out on stage, "Well, no matter WHO I look like, I'm Peter Vincent, and I have a cue coming up very shortly."

He positioned himself on the lift and waited for the spring to go off. When it did, he was flying through the air and popping up from under the stage. He hit the wood stage with the grace of a practiced illusionist, then spread his arms wide and said, "Welcome to Fright Night." The familiar words had an all new meaning now.


End file.
